User blog:Phiniksa/Aristocracy and the Navy
Hey! So some of those of you who may be reading this (Probably) boring blog, may have noticed the little issue with Lord Admirals. This is in hopes I can make some suggestions, clear up confussion and maybe hopefully achieve what I was hoping with the Lord Admirals, which is to set some Common ground for the Kul Tiras and Navy RP communities. So I messaged Rosielyn about this issue and after a long string of bickering, I realised that I was trying to force my interpretations of Navy onto her, and that's what I was doing with the Lord Admiral, so I'd like to say that all content I have and will make along with what is below is for you to have at your own free will. Take what you will, and don't feel forced to follow what I have set out as I have always had the mindset of simply creating it as a baseline to disolve confussion and create common ground. So I'm going to start with the Lord Admiral, plain and simple. To me, the Lord Admiral should be interpretted as a Kul Tiras only rank, given only to the 'King' of Kul Tiras, like the...First Sea Lord would be to the Royal Navy IRL. That is what Blizzard has outlined it as, and so it would be the easiest approach to follow it as they intended it. Now by outlining that the Lord Admiral is a singular, exclusive rank, then you avoid situations where some Nobles are Lord Admirals and suggesting that they rule far more then a township, but rather the entire Kingdom of Kul Tiras. So what if you're a Lord, but hold the military rank of an Admiral? Well it's hard because of complications like the Lord MARSHAL rank, which unlike the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, does not appear to be a monarchy-exclusive rank, so you can't pull that card (And hence why it's difficult to use Lord Admiral to your everyday snobbish noble). Instead, one way you can do it, is by using the system incorporated by the IRL Navies (And the one I regretfully attempted to enforce upon Rosielyn) and by simply...Switching the two words. Switch Lord and Admiral to make Admiral Lord. This way, not only do you save yourself being branded as the ruler of Kul Tiras, but you also add more detail to your Character's name. Example: Vice Admiral Lord John Augustus Collins Admiral Sir Henry This also works with things such as knight Lieutenants, Knights, Generals etc. Even with marshals if you for some reason chose not to have Lord marshal: Knight-Lieutenant Sir Bently General Sir Peter Cosgrove Alternatively, you can simply avoid it all and go: Admiral Henry General Peter Cosgrove Eitherway. What I am going to stress is that I can't force any of these systems on you. You structure your character's names, titles and ranks how you will. I have basically just provided this in hopes that we have something common to place things around in so we have more cohession. All cool? honestly, so long as I don't see Lord Admiral on a Duke's page, I will not bother you at all lol. Even if there is a Lord Admiral, I hate to actually go up and ask on it. It makes me feel like I'm so self-righteous and I think it in most cases makes me look like as if I'm trying to degrade the player, which is not my intention. So now is my formal apology, Sorry to those of you who I have blundered about at and perhaps even criticised because they didn't follow what I saw in Navy RP. I'm sorry for trying to enforce Real Life concepts of Navy into the Navy RP scene, I only want to create something that the community can generally agree on without conflict so we can have a good time RPing. And I hope to achieve that. That is my goal in all this, but sadly I went too blindly at people, so sure that just because I'm one out of maybe...Four? Five people who actively work in the navy RP scene on the wiki, that I had the right to say what was right and wrong. I may be the FC, but that is only IC. What you do OOC is up to you and I shouldn't stick my finger in it. Thanks Rosielyn for letting me see how much of a dick I was haha. If anybody felt offended by what I criticsed you on, I don't care if you revert things. You do your Navy RP as you will. I will also accept this as a good time to comment below if you do have an issue or concern about some of my works or what I have done. It would help immensely in me to stop being such an autocratic Gilnean. Kind Regards, Rane. Category:Blog posts Category:Grand Alliance Navy